pcgameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
SwitchOut (zzzzz)
SwitchOut Premiered: December 5, 2009 Number of Episodes: 1 Last Episode: Pilot Stats Total Money Won: $0 Most Money Won: $0 SwitchOut is a Netgame created by zzzzz. The pilot started on December 10, 2009, although was never finished. The game is cancelled. __TOC__ Gameplay In SwitchOut, the object is to be the last player standing after a series of games based on chance. The game starts with each out of the ten players picking three out of 101 cards holding a number from 0 to 100, and a card that says on the bottom face either LOW, MIDDLE, or HIGH. The cards are flipped over to show what lies on the bottom faces, and the player receives the amount of points indicated from one of their number cards (either the lowest, middle, or highest one). Each round consists of four players who separately play the same game of which the top possible score is 100 points. (In reality, each player can receive an amount of points from 25 lower than their lowest score with a minimum of 0, to 25 higher than their highest score with a maximum of 100.) The game starts off with the four-lowest ranking players, and after each round the two lowest-scoring players are eliminated and "switched out" with the two next players in line (in order from lowest to highest ranking from the preliminary round). When only two players are left, they play one final game to decide the winner. The setup of the game favors players that do well in the very beginning, as one who is in tenth place would have to survive every round to win while the top or second-place player would only have to play one round and the final showdown. Winnings Each player's winnings are calculated as follows: *The total of all their points, multiplied by 100 (or 1,000 for the winner) *The winnings of all players who were eliminated before the player (all players keep their winnings, however; the higher players merely get an amount equal to the earlier losers' winnings). Minigames A variety of minigames are played, and more are constantly being added. *'The Point Wheel': All players in the round spin the wheel and receive the corresponding amount of points. *'The Case Case': Ten briefcases hold a unique point value (a la Deal or No Deal). The player chooses one, winning the points inside it. *'Combinations': The player is shown six monitors, which hide a certain amount of points. (S)he must choose three out of the six monitors, earning the combined amount of points from each. (Behind the monitors are 0 points, 5% of the top value possible, 10%, 20%, 30%, and 50%. There is a 5% chance that the top three values will be chosen.) Episode Guide *Pilot/Episode 1.1: Started on December 10, 2009 Logo The logo is simply a re-coloration of the MSN/Windows Live Messenger logo, with the words "SwitchOut" and "A zzzzz Production" added along with a background. Category:Zzzzz's Game Shows Category:Cancelled Netgames